videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
|Spielmodi =Einzelspieler |Medien = |Sprache =Englisch |USK =12 |PEGI =12 |ESRB = |Systemanforderungen = |Vorgänger =Castlevania: Bloodlines |Nachfolger =Castlevania 64 }} Castlevania: Symphony of the Night ist der erste Teil der Serie, der für die PlayStation erschien. Die an Metroid erinnernde Neuausrichtung des Gameplays, die seit diesem Teil die Serie dominierte, brachte ihm den Spitznamen "Metroidvania" ein. Anders als in bisherigen Teilen steht die Erforschung des Schlosses im Vordergrund. Das Spiel wurde in überarbeiteter Fassung für den Saturn portiert und am 21. März 2007 über Xbox Live neu veröffentlicht. Im PSP-Spiel Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles ist es als Bonus freischaltbar. Story Jahre nachdem Richter Belmont Dracula im chronologischem Vorgänger Castlevania: Rondo of Blood bezwingen konnte, verschwindet er spurlos in der Nacht. Kurz darauf stürmt Alucard (Dracula's Sohn) das Schloss Castlevania. Mit seiner überlegenen Ausrüstung kämpft er sich problemlos durch die Monstermassen, die im Schloss lauern. Als sich ihm der Tod in den Weg stellt und Alucard zum Rückzug fordert, nimmt die Situation eine Wendung. Da Alucard sich weigert, seinen Angriff abzubrechen, stiehlt der Tod ihm seine Ausrüstung, was sein Vorankommen bremst. Auf seinem Weg durch das Schloss trifft Alucard auf Maria, die auf der Suche nach Richter ist. Obwohl sie unterschiedliche Absichten verfolgen, hilft Maria ihm mit magischen Gegenständen. Gameplay Offene Spielwelt Obwohl es sich anfangs wie ein traditioneller Teil der Serie spielt, unterscheidet sich das Spiel im Verlauf immer stärker von seinen Vorgängern. Die Spielwelt gestaltet sich zunehmend offener und ähnlich wie Super Metroid, erhält der Spieler eine Karte, auf der er sich orientieren und alternative Pfade wählen kann. Viele Bereiche werden erst in die Karte eingetragen, sobald sie besucht wurden, was das Finden versteckter Gebiete erschwert. RPG-Elemente Weitere Neuerung ist ein RPG-artiges Levelsystem. Das Besiegen von Gegnern bringt Erfahrung ein, die zum Aufstieg der Figur nötig ist. Erfolgt schließlich ein Aufstieg der Figur, verbessern sich ihre Attribute. Ein vollständiges Inventarsystem zum Ausrüsten von Waffen, Rüstungsteilen und Gegenständen ist ebenfalls vorhanden. Neben Verbrauchsgegenständen wirken sich ausrüstbare Gegenstände direkt auf Statistiken der Spielfigur aus. Neue Gegenstände und Waffen werden darüberhinaus von Gegnern fallen gelassen oder können im Shop erworben werden. Vertraute Das Erfahrungssystem überträgt sich im Übrigen auch auf Gefährten, die der Spieler beschwören kann. Die sogenannten Vertrauten unterstützen ihn im Kampf. Wenn sie stärker werden, erhalten sie neue Angriffe und Fähigkeiten. Einige Geheimnisse können nur mithilfe der Vertrauten entdeckt werden. Vertraute sind nur durch Relikte beschwörbar. Relikte Relikte sind im gesamtem Schloss verteilt und geben Alucard neue Fähigkeiten. Mit ihnen kann er sich beispielsweise in einen Wolf, eine Fledermaus oder Nebel verwandeln, um Hindernisse zu überwinden. Viele der Relikte sind notwendig, um in neue Bereiche vorzudringen. Der Kampf gegen den letzten Boss ist darüberhinaus erst dann möglich, wenn eine Serie bestimmter Relikte gesammelt wurde. Rezeption Die Neuausrichtung der Serie wurde von der Presse so sehr gelobt, dass Castlevania: Symphony of the Night als eines der besten Spiele für die PlayStation angesehen wurde. Grafik und Umfang waren exemplarisch für damalige Spiele, sodass der Titel sich auch im aufkommendem 3D-Zeitalter behaupten konnte. Von den Spielern wurden die Neuerungen darüberhinaus so positiv aufgenommen, dass spätere Ableger der Reihe auf ähnliche Spielprinzipien zurückgriffen. Als das Spiel später für Xbox 360 wiederveröffentlicht wurde, fielen Wertungen und Resonanz erneut sehr positiv aus. Die Zeit hatte dem Spiel kaum geschadet, was möglicherweise daran lag, dass es nur wenig Konkurrenz mit gleichartigem Spielprinzip gab. Trivia *Die Version für den Saturn besitzt ein zusätzliches Areal und Maria als spielbaren Charakter. *Das Sammeln bestimmter Gegenstände verändert den vermeintlich letzten Kampf und schaltet so ein komplett neues, auf dem Kopf stehendes Schloss frei. *Einmaliges Durchspielen schaltet Richter Belmont als Charakter frei. *Die Version der Xbox 360 entspricht der Version der PlayStation. *Der Soundtrack stammt von Michiru Yamane, die zuvor den Soundtrack zu Castlevania: Bloodlines komponierte. Kategorie:1997 Kategorie:2007 Kategorie:Sega Saturn Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:PlayStation